


Sweet, sweet, sweet love//Gotta have somebody some love

by flickawhip



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Harper and Olivia share a day.
Relationships: Olivia Baker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sweet, sweet, sweet love//Gotta have somebody some love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EddyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/gifts).



It starts so easily. Olivia is alone and Harper’s mother is too drunk to care. So she visits. Pretending to be bringing a gift, something small but meaningful. A necklace, one she made herself, Harper has made Olivia’s name and a small, delicate, heart, out of melted down silver, paying for it with money she stole when her mother wasn’t paying attention.

Olivia lets the girl stay, longer than she should, but the way Harper looks at her, smiles and loves her so openly she can’t help smiling sweetly. She adores this woman, even when she’s close to tears. Hannah had said Harper seemed… kind. Not meaning to hurt her even when she had accidentally hurt Hannah by dealing with her own problems and not Hannah’s. 

Harper was kind, Olivia knew that now. She could see the way the girl fought to always be quietly cheerful, supportive and kind. She had been surprised, slightly, when the girl’s mother showed up, screaming and swearing, but she had put the woman out, telling her to go and pretending not to see Harper wipe at tears. 

The two had settled for a small dinner, the food Olivia made just enough to feed them both, then settled to watch a movie, Harper moving to slowly tuck herself against Olivia, risking a sweet and honest kiss that was full of what she felt even though she still couldn’t quite say it. 

Harper had still been awake when Olivia began to fall asleep, taking her time to lead Olivia up to bed and tuck them both in, nestling against Olivia to sleep, her voice soft and slow.

“Merry Christmas Liv.”

“Merry Christmas Darling.”


End file.
